


Sorting it Out by Lizbee [Podfic]

by Nikki373, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 07:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/771795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikki373/pseuds/Nikki373, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Sorting it Out by Lizbee read by Rhea314, Myira, and Falone42</p><p><b>Summary</b>: The dialogue as various characters are Sorted.  Not exactly my most interesting fic ever, but a pleasant way to spend half an hour.<br/><b> Text</b>: <a href="http://www.mirrordance.net/hpfic/sorting.html"> here </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorting it Out by Lizbee [Podfic]

**Title** : Sorting it Out  
**Author** : Lizbee  
**Reader** : Rhea314, Nikki373, Falone42  
**Fandom** : Harry Potter  
**Character** : Sorting Hat, Voldemort, Severus, Neville  
**Rating** : G  
**Warnings** : None  
**Summary** : The dialogue as various characters are Sorted.  Not exactly my most interesting fic ever, but a pleasant way to spend half an hour.  
**Text** : [ here ](http://www.mirrordance.net/hpfic/sorting.html)  
**Length** 0:02:20  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Sorting%20it%20Out%20by%20Lizbee.mp3.zip)


End file.
